GNX/H-700 Delta-Sabre
The Delta Sabre is a direct improvement upon the Delta Dagger used by CMF forces in ground operations. While the frame itself holds a heavy resemblance to the Dagger, the internal workings of the Sabre are vastly different; this is primarily due to an integrated Heigus Reactor/Drive. It is because of these vastly improved technologies that it was designated a new unit as opposed to a new variant. Development / Combat History With the various ground battles in the CMF-AD Conflict, the CMF learned of the main drawbacks of the Delta Dagger. The two notable performance gaps were the vulnerability to ground based AAA, as well as a lack of precise long range weaponry against enemy fortifications and armor. The CMF then put a program into motion to improve the Dagger design, as it performed well within parameters elsewhere. Due to the state of war between the AD and the CMF, however, an improved unit was wanted sooner rather than later. The solution to this dilemma was a combination of NUNS assets; by using the CMF's existing frame designs in conjunction with experimental TSF data from the UCR, the development became a joint project between factions. With the use of previous assets cutting production costs, extra funding was set aside to secure upgrades for the forerunner core of the GNX/F reactor within the body; the majority of the Sabre developmental costs can be attributed to improving the GNX/F reactor into the GNX/H reactor. As of late May 2582, the project only had one proof of concept unit produced, a modified GNX/F-501H meant to test the UCR's internal components. By late-August 2582, 3 full prototype units were completed, one of which was equipped with the experimental "Full-Armor" add-on package. Equipment / Technology The features of the Delta Sabre mostly resemble that of the previous Delta Dagger, with only a handful of changes and additions: *Heigus Reactor: Provides all the standard benefits of Heigus-equipped craft, including but not limited to electronics and communications jamming, as well as immense boosts to strength and durability of energy weapons / shielding. *Heigus-Based Pin-Point-Barriers: Much more powerful and precise than the previous Hardlight Shielding. Powered directly by the onboard Heigus Reactor, the PPB aboard the Delta Sabre can withstand unprecedented amounts of punishment before breaking, including multiple direct hits from Exon/AD-made AAA or 203mm cannons. *Internal Micro-Missile Launchers: Stored in the legs, these are the same micro-missiles found in CMF variable fighters. Their large numbers and high-maneuverability make them as lethal as they are difficult to evade. *Expanded Ordnance Suite: The mount-pylon manipulators used to store / use spare weapons are capable of mounting large ordnance pods suitable for various missions, such as extra ammo, power sources, rocket pods, thrusters, etc. Additionally, the Delta Sabre features 4 mount-pylons as opposed to the standard 2 seen on previous TSF's, allowing for larger and more diverse loadouts. *Full-Spectrum Sensor Suite: In addition to standard RADAR and "Promethean Vision", the Delta Sabre is equipped with sensors to detect anything from thermals, shifting gravitational fields, and radiation due to full integration of Forerunner Sensor Suites. Full-Armor Delta Sabre (FADS) Part of the CMF Heavy Arms project, the Delta Sabre was chosen to test an optional armor and weapon add on called the Full-Armor Pack. When equipped, the unit called the “Full-Armor Delta Sabre”, or “FADS” (also called the “Fatass” by CMF Forces for its added armor thickness compared to the standard CMF MS/TSF frame) brings an unprecedented amount of firepower and armor to the battlefield for a single unit. With additional heavy firepower, armor, and even supplemental reactors, the FADS is intended to be deployed to key areas of the battlefield when even a standard Mobile Suit or TSF’s armor isn’t enough. The first deployment was of the prototype to Corneria’s final front in the Cineris-Dominion War, to gain live field performance data alongside two standard Delta Sabres. Supplemental Armor, Weapons, and other features that the Full-Armor Pack brings to the FADS include: *Multipurpose Variable Assault Cannons (MVAC) x2: Two large railguns mounted on the back of the FADS's shoulders. Meant to reliably engage enemy armor and aircraft at relatively long ranges, each railgun cannon fires hyper-sonic rounds in brief 2-round bursts. The first round carries a charge of Heigus-particles that explodes and disperses upon contact, disrupting shields and countermeasures. The second round is more standard, relying purely on its speed and high-density slug to destroy any remaining weakened shielding as well as the tank / aircraft itself. Due to the large power requirements to launch two slugs with such force in rapid succession, each MVAC is powered by its own internal thermonuclear reactor, and requires a noticeable charge time between bursts. *Supplemental Cockpit Armor: Extra armor protecting the core of the FADS to prevent damage to the Pilot when facing substantial enemy firepower. Includes 2 enhanced micro-missile launchers, with missiles equipped with H-particles to allow for shield breaching. *Supplemental Leg Armor: Heavy additional armor for the legs of the FADS. Includes 2x each (for a total of 4) enhanced micro-missile launchers, similar to those equipped on the supplemental cockpit armor. *Supplemental Thrusters: Located on the rear of the MVAC's as well as the supplemental leg armor. Allows the FADS to retain its high mobility despite the added weight of its armor and weapons. *XL41A "Pulse Cannon" Rifle x2: Modeled after the Exon-made M41A, this massive rapid-fire cannon emulates the Pulse Rifle's lethality on a much larger scale. Fires modified cartridges of the standard TSF 36mm round, suitable against all but the heaviest of armored targets. *"Beam Magnum" Heigus Based Mega-Particle Cannon x2: The firepower of a Capital Ship's secondaries in the hands of a single TSF, the Beam Magnum is undoubtedly the most powerful armament of the FADS. Each shot fires a highly condensed beam of accelerated Heigus Particles, able to outright overload and bypass individual shielding systems and destroy the heaviest of armored and fortified targets in a single blast. Also effective against Naval Vessels to a very limited degree. While obviously unable to completely overload the shields of a capital ship, the properties of the condensed H-Particles effectively turn the Magnum into a shield-piercing shot, able to bypass the shields at a specific point and attack exposed armaments or to damage the superstructure with a well placed shot, much like similar Heigus-powered anti-ship secondary naval guns. This tactic, however, is not viable, as the power of the Beam Magnum is a double edged sword; such power cannot be supplied by the small Heigus Reactor aboard the FADS, and is instead provided by precharged "packs" loaded into the Beam Magnums themselves. As such, each rifle is only capable of firing 5 of these destructive shots. To compensate for this, each rifle has 2 fire-modes; firing a (relatively) weaker beam powered by the main reactor, or firing one of the limited 5 ultra-heavy shots. Category:CMF Category:Mecha Category:Church's Work